Contemporary devices are provided with multiple network interfaces, such as wired (Ethernet), Bluetooth, wireless local area network (WLAN) (also known as “WiFi”), and 4G Long-Term Evolution (LTE) cellular. Each interface may have its own adapter, and each adapter may have its own clock.